Miraculous Ladybug: Enma Agreste
by ladyaqua198
Summary: Tras años de luchas por Paris, Marinette y Adrien han de ceder su lugar como héroes a la siguiente generación. Nuevos peligros surgirán en la ciudad del amor y alguien debe de protegerla. Emma Agreste debe de tomar ahora el lugar que ocuparon sus padres en el pasado. ¿Vivirá un amor como el de sus padres? ¿Quién es su compañero de batallas? ¿Lograrán salvar París?
1. Prólogo: POV Emma

_**PRÓLOGO**_

Por una vez en mi vida me gustaría poder llegar a tiempo a clases.

Tras la patrulla de anoche se me olvidó por completo encender el despertador y ahora me encuentro en una contrarreloj. No podía permitirme otro retraso o falta en clase. De ser ese el caso, no sabría cómo explicárselo a mis padres…o más bien…justificarme.

El que mis padres fuesen los anteriores héroes de París no ayudaba tanto como uno puede creerlo o imaginárselo. Es cierto que son muy comprensivos, me apoyan y me dan buenos consejos a la hora de desempeñar mi papel como heroína; sin embargo, el que me siguieran exigiendo aún más en el resto de actividades extra-heroicas no era para nada una ayuda. Podían apoyarme o respaldarme a la hora de faltar a cualquier sitio para ir a transformarme y salvar el día; pero lo que no me perdonarían jamás sería faltar a mis clases en la escuela. Eso era lo que yo no creía justo, aunque también he de admitir que ellos lo tenían peor cuando eran Chat Noir y Ladybug, pues tenían que ocultar sus identidades no solo a toda París y a sí mismo, sino a su familia y amigos. Yo tenía la suerte de poder contar con mi familia.

-¡Cuidado!

Despertando de mi ensoñación mientras corría a la escuela, un grito me previno. Paré en seco justo al borde de la acera antes de que cruzase a gran velocidad un auto en frente mía. Iba tan en mis nubes que por poco ni me percato de que me atropellan.

-Gracias Tikki- Dije en susurro inclinando un poco mi cabeza hacia el maletín que portaba en mi mano derecha ahora apoyado en el hombro por la rápida carrera mientras respiraba profundo. Había demasiada gente esperando, frente al paso de cebra, que el semáforo se pusiera en verde para cruzar como para que abriera el maletín y hablara tan tranquilamente con mi amiga y confidente kwami.

-No es nada- Dijo en un tono dulce y alegre.

Aquella pequeña criaturita era como una segunda madre para mí; era una amiga y una hermana a la vez. Podía contarle todo y sentirme a gusto con ella. Ahora que yo soy su portadora, tal y como lo fue mi madre en su día, entiendo de donde logró sacar mi madre obtener tanto optimismo en su día a día como heroína y después de serlo.

Siempre he admirado a ambas: tanto a Tikki, como a mi madre, y cuando ésta última me propuso ante el maestro Fu como la nueva portadora de la buena suerte, me propuse a mí misma llegar a ser algún día tan increíble como ella cuando hacía equipo con Tikki y por supuesto con mi padre.

Mi madre ha conseguido todo lo que se ha propuesto en la vida a base de esfuerzo y dedicación. Pone su corazón en todo lo que hace y admiro la facilidad con la que resuelve cualquier problema, ya sea en su trabajo o en casa. Me siento orgullosa de presumir de tener una madre como ella. Es propietaria junto con mi padre de su propia marca de ropa; diseña sus propios diseños desde casa sin dejar de pasar tiempo en casa con los que quería; es admirada y respetada por todos; ha sido nada más ni nada menos que Ladybug y ha salvado París miles de veces y tenía una familia a la que adoraba y un marido que la amaba con locura.

En cierta forma, le tengo una envidia sana a mi madre. Me encantaría tener tanta suerte como ella en la vida o al menos en el amor. "Pero eso no está en mis garras" pienso mientras cruzo la calle una vez el semáforo ya ha cambiado de color. El resto del camino a la escuela lo hago a paso ligero mientras sigo fantaseando con "el motivo" por el cual me quedé nuevamente dormida hoy. Soñaba con que cierto par de ojos gatunos ámbares me miraran al menos de la misma manera en que yo le veía

El día en que lo conocí supe que para mí no habría nadie más que él en mi vida…aunque eso es otra historia que ya os contaré en otra ocasión. A pesar de su carácter resuelto y cómico en ocasiones, siempre sabía tomar seriedad cuando la situación lo ameritaba y más de una vez me había salvado del pellejo. Tikki siempre se ríe después de esas ocasiones conmigo puesto que según ella, cuando mis padres eran los héroes pasaba justo lo contrario. Era mi madre la que siempre tomaba el control y salvaba el pellejo a mi padre ante sus intentos de mostrar sus mejores aptitudes "felinas". Mi madre no discute eso. Siempre se burla de las payasadas de mi padre, pero tanto él como yo sabemos que a ella en el fondo le encantan y que más de una ocasión él ha sido quién también la acababa salvando y aquello atrapaba el corazón de mi madre.

Mi querido compañero gatuno tenía el humor para hacerme reír en mis peores momentos y la entereza para enfrentarse a cualquier rival sin miedo alguno y con gran valentía. Antes admiraba la figura de mis padres como héroes, pero a cada día que pasa, voy admirando cada vez más a mi aliado felino deseando "alcanzarlo" algún día.

El hecho de saber desde pequeña todo lo relacionado con los miraculous y los kwamis me permitía conocer muchas cosas que mi compañero no sabría y tener cierta ventaja sobre él a la hora de saber combatir al rival. La única cosa que odiaba saber y ante la que no podía hacer nada era el hecho de que los miraculous de la buena y la mala suerte representan el ying y el yang; es decir, que están unidos, pues se necesitan el uno al otro. Eso llevaba a la obvia conclusión de que sus portadores estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Cuando supe eso me negué rotunda mente a creerlo y me juré a que cuando mi padre encontrara un digno sucesor no llegaría a profesar ningún sentimiento de tipo romántico por el nuevo Chat Noir. Tras una serie de eventos cuando lo conocí, no pude evitar arrepentirme de mis palabras. De la noche a la mañana me convertí en una chica más alegre y romántica y portaba la sonrisa más grande de todas cada vez que iba a transformarme, pues eso implicaba que le vería.

Mi padre nunca estuvo del todo satisfecho con que yo fuera la nueva portadora o el hecho de tener que elegir él a su nuevo elegido. Su actitud me extrañó por lo permisivo que era conmigo, mas tiempo después mi madre me hizo entender que estaba celoso de perder mi cariño y que me enamorara. Cuando hice esa "promesa de no enamorarme" pareció sentirse más aliviado. No sé si actuaba en broma o no pero no paraba de respaldarme. Una vez fui oficialmente Ladybug me entrenaba con él ciertos fines de semana pues él aún portaba su miraculous consigo. No fue hasta varios meses después que me precaté que Plagg había dejado de revolotear por la cocina en busca de su querido camembert. Me apenó un poco el dejar de ver a ese gato bromista con el que siempre me juntaba para confabular contra mi padre ante las risas disimuladas de Tikki y mi madre. Según mi padre, él fue "extorsionado" sobre todo por mi madre, además del maestro Fu para que por fin legara su miraculous a la próxima generación. Él a pesar de todo siempre quiso negarse a entregarlo no solo por dejar de tener a Plagg, sino por mí. La primera vez que llegué a casa tras una batalla en la que fui ayudada por Chat Noir llegué con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a mi casa. Esa noche mi padre apenas comió y luego desde mi cuarto podía escuchar sus quejas y lamentos por mí mientras mi madre se quejaba de lo ridículo que estaba actuando.

Por fin he llegado a la escuela, y con suerte, a tiempo. Al entrar en la escuela François- Dupont, veo a mi amiga Nicollle cerca de la puerta segundos antes de que suene la sirena de comienzo de clases para ingresar en las aulas.

-Pensé que nunca llegarías- Dijo burlona la pelirroja de ojos celeste.

-Por suerte no me he despertado tan tarde como otras veces- Dije un poco resignada. Según Tikki, mi madre también tenía la misma mala costumbre que yo por sus deberes de Ladybug, cosa que intentaba utilizar a veces en contra de ella para cuando me retrasaba en clases; pero mis escusas eran inútiles.

-¿Olvidaste el despertador de nuevo?

No hizo falta decir nada más pues ambas sabíamos la respuesta y empezamos a reír juntas mientras caminábamos a hacia nuestra aula. Me recomendó algunas de las canciones que descargó ayer en la noche y me las pasó al celular por el camino entusiasmada. Estaba claro que la música era lo suyo.

Tenía una voz capaz de maravillar hasta a los ángeles y tenía un gran talento para la música. Estaba en el coro de la escuela y gracias a ella el François Dupont era bastante reconocido en los certámenes musicales. Ella siempre me animó a apuntarme con ella, pero yo me reusé pues la música no era realmente lo que me apasionaba. Bien era cierto que me gustaba ciertas veces cantar mientras tocaba el piano en casa ya que mi padre me enseñó algunas cosas básicas de ese instrumento, pero de ahí a dedicarme a cantar, no. Solo en una ocasión entré al coro para un certamen musical y fue debido a que el pianista se había lastimado la mano y no podía tocar. De eso han pasado dos años y Nicolle aún sigue recordándome las dedicatorias de todos ante mi demostración ante el piano y las propuestas de dos cazatalentos en ese día. Ella también fu fichada y hay que decir que es bastante conocida y más de una vez ha cantado para un evento en la capital. También era normal tener tantas conexiones si tus padres son nada más ni nada menos que la alcaldesa de París y el artista del momento.

Yo me conformaba con seguir el oficio de mis abuelos y el que hizo mi madre de joven y montar la mejor pastelería de París. Un sueño más sencillo y humilde sin tantos excesos.

Al llegar al aula nos sentamos en la primera fila de asientos para comenzar bien el inicio de curso. Pasaría el resto de horas charlando con mi amiga sobre lo hecho este verano (aunque claramente sin poder contarle sobre Ladybug y Tikki). También tenía ganas de llegar a clase y encontrarme con mi amigo Alan, pero no lo divisé por el aula. Quizás si fuera a la clase más tarde le pudiera preguntar cómo le ha ido en las vacaciones.

La maestra ya ha llegado a clase. Comienza un nuevo curso y puede que una nueva etapa en mi vida…

 _ **¿Aún no sabéis quién soy?**_

Me llamo Emma Agreste.

Soy una chica normal, con una vida normal,

pero hay algo en mí, que nadie sabe…

y es…mi secreto.


	2. Prólogo: POV Alan

¡Maldita fuera mi suerte! ¿Por qué tuvo que tocarme a mí precisamente el miraculous de la mala suerte?

Para ser honestos…ni siquiera lo merecía.

Solo sé que un día llegó a mi escritorio un pequeño estuche hexagonal y después llegó Plagg a mi vida. Lo primero que quise hacer en cuanto apareció el kwami en mi habitación exigiendo queso fue ir corriendo en busca de mis padres a la habitación contigua. Una vez mencionó Plagg por primera vez el nombre de Ladybug todo empezó a encajar.

He vivido prácticamente toda mi vida escuchando las historias de Ladybug y Chat Noir por mis padres durante su adolescencia, y especialmente por parte de mi madre; así que no tuve motivo por el que dudar del pequeño gato. Además estaba el hecho de que recientemente había surgido "de nuevo" Ladybug para proteger París de nuevos villanos, así que resultaba más creíble el hecho de que "por alguna razón desconocida" me hayan elegido como el nuevo compañero de Ladybug.

Debido a la pereza y descuido total de mi kwami, no sabía tantas cosas como quería sobre todo lo relacionado con Ladybug y los miraculous. Solo lograba sacarle algo cuando lo chantajeaba con ese apestoso queso camembert.

De las cosas que me contó descubrí que a diferencia de en otras ocasiones en las que el portador del miraculous es elegido por el guardían de estos, en mi caso yo he sido elegido por el anterior portador, es decir, por el último Chat Noir que salvó París hace año con la anterior Ladybug.

Plagg también me dejó claro que la Ladybug actual era nueva (claramente, si fuese la anterior, sería más adulta y ésta portadora actual parecía joven…casi de la misma edad que la mía me atrevería a asegurar). Por lo que he descubierto también por mi cuenta durante los últimos meses es que a pesar de que los dos somos novatos en lo de ser héroes ella estaba lo suficientemente capacitada para hacer la labor de heroína sola, a pesar de sus ocasionales despistes en los que yo lograba colaborar y salvarnos a los dos. En más de una ocasión mientras patrullábamos había tenido el placer de hablar con ella más relajadamente y disfrutaba cuando me contaba anécdotas que conocía sobre los anteriores portadores. Eso me dejaba ver que tenía un vínculo con uno de los dos o ambos. Muchas veces quise preguntarle cómo sabía tanto de ello, pero me negaba a hacerlo por la misma razón por la que Plagg no me contaba nada de los anteriores héroes de París. Si me contaba algo, podría descubrir la identidad de ellos, ocasionándoles riesgos, o podría llegar a descubrir la identidad de Ladybug, cosa que no debíamos desvelarnos el uno al otro. El kwami negro me dejó claro que las identidades habían de ser secretas para protegernos no solo a nosotros, sino también a nuestros seres queridos y sólo podríamos llegar a saberlo ambos si lo averiguábamos por nuestra cuenta o era decisión de ambos. La primera y última vez que hablamos sobre ese tema fue en la primera noche como Chat Noir tras combatir a mi primer villano con Ladybug y también fue la primera y última vez que escuché a Plagg hablar seriamente sobre el asunto de los miraculous.

Ahora, como el chico normal y corriente tras la máscara del gato negro, corría como un loco hacia la escuela.

Ladybug para mi desgracia y por un motivo desconocido insistió las últimas semanas de vernao en realizar más patrullas nocturnas, pues creía haber detectado cosas raras en varios sectores de la ciudad. Eso afectó a mis horas de sueño y hoy, en el primer día de clase, ya iba tarde a primera hora. En otras ocasiones siempre tenía la suerte de que mi madre me llamaba para despertarme antes de ir al estudio de televisión a grabar; pero durante esta semana tenía un reportaje de investigación que atender y madrugó precisamente hoy para irse de viaje al sur de Francia durante una semana. Durante esta semana estaría con mi padre, el cual estaba en sus vacaciones. Pero él hombre sobre la faz de la tierra que más adoraba dormir, así que no ayudaba. Cuando antes de salir de casa corriendo lo vi, de refilón por la puerta de su cuarto, durmiendo como un tronco en su cama, entendí como era que si no me despertaban me quedaba siempre dormido.

Mientras salía a toda velocidad de casa, bajando las escaleras escuchaba a Plagg, quién se desternillaba de la risa por mis prisas desde el fondo de mi maleta junto a su pequeña porción mañanera de camembert. Pensé en vengarme más tarde de él por no haberme despertado pues él ya estaba comiendo queso cuando yo me percaté de la hora al despertar; pero mis pensamientos fueron sustituidos por una sonrisa landina característica de mí al cerrar la puerta y salir a la calle.

Tenía una idea. Y era una idea MUY buena. No me molesté en replicarle a Plagg o que algunos me miraran rápido en la calle por las prisas o la risa rara que salía de mi macuto… ¿Qué mejor venganza sería irrumpirle su tan querida comilona? Giré hacia el primer callejón que había junto a mi hogar y una vez me aseguré nadie me vio entrar allí, abrí el macuto y…

-Plagg, ¡Garras fuera!

.

.

.

El trayecto sobre los tejados de París fue más corto de lo que pensé. Me colé por una ventana estrecha en el baño de los chicos de la escuela. Sabía que ya no podría haber nadie allí puesto que de lejos, mientras saltaba llegando al edifico, escuché la sirena y revisé antes de entrar. La ventana estaba dentro de uno de los cubículos por suerte y aprovechando el improvisado escondite me destransformé. El kwami de la mala suetre cayó sobre la palma de mis manos exhausto y sin un queso entre las manos.

-¡Mi queeesooo! – Gimoteaba exhausto fingiendo para darme pena y le diera un nuevo trozo de queso.

-Eso te pasa por reírte de mí y no despertarme en la mañana.

-¡Me has dejado con el trozo de queso en la punta de la lengua! – Respondió una vez sentado y consciente de que sus gimoteos no le servirían conmigo – ¿¡Cómo has podido dejar que tirara en ese sucio callejón aquel adorable, delicado y delicioso trozo de camembert para transformarte así por que sí!?

-Primero, porque al transformarme he llegado a tiempo a clases, cosa que me debías; y segundo, porque no quería empezar el día oliendo a camembert por tu loca obsesión con él- Le reclamé con una sonrisa burlona recolocándome la mochila que antes solté para destransformarme.

Al llevar la maleta conmigo en el hombro durante mi trayecto, procuré saltar de edificio en edifico con precaución y más rapidez de la cuenta para que nadie por las calles de París se extrañara de ver a uno de los héroes de su ciudad con una mochila o que fuera a la escuela. No sería bueno que descubrieran mi identidad de esa manera tan simple.

-Pues para que lo sepas,- Contestó de vuelta el kwami sentado en mi hombro mientras me colocaba un poco la ropa y el peinado alborotado por la carrera frente a un espejo-primero, luego vas a cobrarme tú esta afrenta contra el queso y segundo, sí que vas a llegar tarde como no dejes de retocarte el cabello para llamar la atención de tu compañera de clase.

Mi respuesta corporal fue inmediata. Mi aparente tranquilidad desapareció al recordar frente al espejo el rostro de la chica motivo por el cuál siempre quería llegar temprano a clases. Un leve sonrojo cubrió mi rostro y furioso por el conocimiento de ello de Plagg intenté agarrarlo para meterlo de golpe en la mochila. El kwami fue más rápido y entre risas volaba a mi alrededor en el baño mientras intentaba atraparlo.

-¡Plagg! Juro que te voy a…

Mis injurias contra el gato de la mala suerte se vieron interrumpidos al escuchar la segunda sirena de la escuela; la que avisaba del comienzo de las clases definitivo. Llegaba tarde. Ya era un hecho.

-¡Dios! ¡Es tarde! Vale, Plagg, ya hablaremos después de esto – Dije esta vez más nersioso y mirándolo fijamente mientras flotaba en el aire – Ahora te daré un trozo de queso que tengo para emergencias si acaso en la mochila, pero por favor, vuelve aquí y escóndete ya, que llegamos tarde.

El kwami esa vez no me dio más la lata y una vez dicho aquello, de forma más comprensiva, se escondió en mi bolsa de nuevo. Una vez todo solucionado y sin contratiempos salí pitando de los servicios directo a mi aula. A medida que corría por los pasillos, veía algunas clases ya con las puertas cerradas y otras que se estaban cerrando.

"Mierda, mierda, mierda…¡No llegaré a tiempo!" pensaba al doblar la última esquina.

Sin pararme a pensar en ello y visualizar el aula de frente abrí el pomo sin pensar, pues estaba ya cerrada, y con las prisas y los nervios, acabé apoyando mal el pie y me resbalé al entrar al aula, cayendo de boca frente a la estupefacción de la maestra y las caras de sorpresa, pena y risas de algunos de mis compañeros.

-¡Qué entrada Lahiffe! ¡Qué entrada!- Exclamó carcajeándose Kevin, el guay y musculitos de la clase.

-Desde luego Kevin- Le acompañó en la burla Paul- Esa entrada entrará en el guiness de los records como la entrada más patética.

-Chicos, dejad las burlas ya – Paró en seco la maestra mientras me incorporaba lentamente.

El golpe contra el suelo había sido duro para ser sinceros. Algunos libros se habían salido de mi mochila, ahora en el suelo. Gracias a Dios vi un bulto sospechoso en la maleta que debía de ser Plagg. No había salido volando de la maleta con el impacto de milagro.

Me disponía a recoger una de las libretas del suelo cuando una mano ajena agarró el extremo contrario al que yo agarraba de la libreta. La mano parecía suave y por dentro deseaba tener el valor de algún día poder acariciarle y saber si esa sospecha era cierta. Su tono de piel era claro pero con la luz del sol dándole de espaldas y que entraba por las ventanas del aula parecía un ángel caído del cielo. Portaba sus ya característicos pantalones caqui, que se ajustaban a sus piernas, y una blusa blanca con un hombro al descubierto con la insignia de la casa de modas de sus padres. A pesar de su sencillez, encarnaba la perfección en persona. Al alzar el rostro finalmente me acabé perdiendo en un par de ojos azul cielo que me miraban entre sorprendidos y preocupados.

Si antes estaba hastiado por el ridículo al entrar así y las burlas constantes de Kevin y Paul, ahora me moría de la vergüenza e intentaba esconder de alguna manera disimulada mi rostro para que "mi mejor amiga" no notase mi nerviosismo frente a ella.

"De todos los días que siempre es ella la que llega tarde, es hoy cuando llega puntual a clase y es testido de mi patético espectáculo el primer día de clase" pienso torturándome a mí mismo mientras termino de incorporarme con su ayuda y entre los dos terminamos cogiendo los cuadernos que había en el suelo.

-¿Estas bien, Alan?

-S-sí, estoy bien, gracias, E-emma- dije un poco cortado mientras volvíamos a nuestros sitios.

Una vez en mi asiento me percaté de que la clase había vuelto a su silencio original y la mirada de la maestra iba dirigida a mí.

-¿Alan Lahiffe?- Dijo continuando pasando lista pues la había interrumpido con mi "gran llegada".

-Presente- Dije un poco alicaído esperando un restraso en mi cuidado expediente.

Siempre llegaba con tiempo a clase por varios motivos: tendría tiempo para "contemplar" a cierta rubia sentada frente a mí en clase; era una manera perfecta de disimular luego mis puntuales salidas de clase si debía transformarme en Chat Noir y…porque Alya Cesaire da miedo cuando se enfada. Mi padre siempre ha sido muy permisivo conmigo, pues siempre defiende que él de joven siempre reclamaba más libertad por parte de los padres, pero mi madre no lo era tanto como él.

"Cuando vuelva esta semana y vea el retraso me va a matar. Me va a matar. Me va a matar…2 Me repetía constantemente con la cabeza gacha mientras la profesora terminaba de pasar lista. Una vez acabó, alzó la vida llamándome con mi apellido.

-Lahiffe

-¿Sí? –Dije temiendo dudoso.

El rostro de la maestra, antes serio, pareció relajarse.

-Esta es la primera vez que llegas tarde a clase y también como es el primer día lo dejaré pasar. Pero no quiero que se vuelva a repetir, ¿de acuerdo?

Sus palabras fueron de gran alivio y me quitaron un peso de encima que expresé con un suspiro.

-Sí- Dije firmemente- Prometo no volverá a suceder.

Una sonrisa de alivo es lo que me mostró la maestra una vez solucionado el problema mientras se volvía a la pizarra para escribir nuestros futuros horarios y los primeros apuntes del curso.

Sentí una mano sobre mi hombro y al girar la cabeza me encontré con la sonrisa burlona de Will, mi compañero de asiento. El rubio de pelo corto y de ojos azules llegó el año pasado a muestra clase procedente de Reino Unido. A pesar del carácter seco que pueden tener los ingleses, él se mostró todo lo contrario, pues su familia es en verdad originaria de . A pesar de su dificultad al principio con el idioma se pudo desenvolver muy bien con todo el mundo. Desde que llegó se convirtió en mi confidente y mejor amigo después de Emma Agreste, la chica por la cual sufría la mayoría de sus burlas en plan broma desde que descubrió mis sentimientos por ella. Aunque yo siempre le respondía estas mencionándole a la pelirroja amiga de la Agreste.

-¿Te has despertado tarde soñando con cierta rubia?

No le conteste… al menos…no verbalmente.

-¡Auch!

-¿Tienes algún problema con el horario William?

-¿Eh? No, no, no pasa nada señorita Rose. Perdone la interrupción me golpeé con la mesa al recoger un bolígrafo del suelo- Se excusó el galán educadamente como si nada.

Le había pegado con ganas un codazo en el costado. A veces llegaba a odiar su carisma inglesa que le permitía hablar con todo el mundo tan tranquilamente. "¿Por qué yo no no podré hablar así con ella? Pensé frustrado y resignado mientras empezaba a sacar cuadernos de mi mochila para copiar los apuntes. Disimuladamente dejé un trozo de queso que siempre llevaba escondido por pena para Plagg. Esperaba que con eso me perdonara por lo de la mañana. No le daría el queso de emergencia. Ese solo era para casos de akumas y combatir junto a Ladybug.

Al centrar mi mirada al frente con las cosas ya sobre la mesa me fijé en un pequeño papelillo en la esquina de mi pupitre. Era cuadriculado. Lo abrí con cuidado y me percaté de una fina y cuidada caligrafía que conocía muy bien desde hace años.

-"No hagas caso a las burlas de Kevin y Paul. Un mal día lo tiene todo el mundo. ¡Anímate! Apenas acaba de empezar el curso ;) ¿Qué tal te ha ido el verano?"

No pude evitar mostrar una leve sonrisa ante el mensaje escrito. Alcé la mirada hacia el frente y me percaté que ella me miraba igualmente con una leve sonrisa animada. Se notaba a la legua que su día había empezado con mejor pie que el mío.

Solo con ver esa sonrisa cada día me conformaba. Con ver feliz a la que ha sido desde siempre mi amiga y confidente me basta para darlo todo en cada pelea que desempeño como Chat Noir cada día.

Emma Agreste, era la única dueña del corazón de este pobre gato negro con mala suerte.


	3. DUO EVILPLAYER - Parte 1

_**DUO EVILPLAYER (Parte 1)**_

El día estaba raso y el tiempo acompañaba.

Un día de curso más se daba en el instituto François-Dupont con toda normalidad.

Hoy nos tocaba educación física; cosa que me entusiasmaba. A comparación con las actividades físicas que alguna vez hice con mi madre antes de ser Ladybug, las que hacía en clase eran pan comido.

Mi deporte favorito era la gimnasia debido a mi flexibilidad, pero hoy no tocaba. Hoy tocaba el deporte favorito de los chicos…

-¡Vamos Will! ¡No dejes que te marquen!

Si señor… ¿Ya os lo podréis estar imaginando no?

El fútbol es el deporte estrella para los chicos. Las chicas de la clase nos hemos apartado de esta pequeña competencia y nos hemos sentado en unos bancos a los bordes de la pista mientras los vemos jugar. No todas podemos jugar con la rudeza de los chicos, bueno, a excepción de Kya.

La hermana de Kevin era tan atlética e intrépida como lo fue su madre en la escuela, o eso es lo que me contó mi madre cuando vino una vez a casa para hacer un trabajo escolar conmigo. Ambos son uña y carne y se protegen y quieren mutuamente; no hay más que verlos. Pero es imposible remediar las competencias que siempre se dan entre ellos. Tal y como lo eran sus padres con los retos, los dos hijos de Kim Le Chien y Alix Kubdel eran aficionados a las apuestas y no había persona en el mundo que pudiera impedir que los dos chicos estuvieran constantemente retándose.

En esta ocasión el partido de fútbol también se había iniciado por una apuesta. Kya defendía que era mejor jugando al fútbol que Kevin, y el otro defendía lo contrario. ¿Conclusión? Partido y apuesta. El equipo que perdiera haría los deberes de los ganadores por una semana.

Me resultó gracioso ver como Kya arrastraba a mi mejor amigo Alan y a Will hacia la pista para formar parte de su equipo. El pobre de Alan se marchaba lamentándose de sí mismo por no arriesgarse a perder y hacer las actividades del odioso de Kevin. Will, por su parte, se desternillaba de la risa viendo al castaño.

En el equipo de Kevin estaban Ian y Nathan, y en el equipo de Kya, Alan y Will. Para que fuera un partido tres contra tres equitativo Paul se decantó por hacer de árbitro. Era el más listo de la clase y a pesar de que el chico solía favorecer siempre a su amigo atleta Kevin, era recto y calculador. Le gusta seguir las normas y el orden, así que el cumplimiento de las normas estaba asegurado en el juego

El partido a decir verdad estaba muy igualado y emocionante. Me encanta cualquier deporte y ver este cara a cara entre los hermanos sabía que iba a ser trepidante. Lo que no esperaba era quedarme sorda a la mitad del partido con los gritos de mi amiga. Nicolle no paraba de gritar ánimos al equipo de Kya, al que estábamos favoreciendo la mayoría de chicas desde los bancos a decir verdad.

-Nicolle. Yo también quiero que ganen pero no me grites al oído. ¡Vas a dejarme sorda de verdad!

-Lo siento, amiga. Es que no puedo evitarlo.-Dice entusiasta la pelirroja de ojos celeste.

-¿No puedes evitar animar al equipo…o "solo" a Will?- Digo con sorna mientras veo como se sonroja.

-¡Emma!- Me exclama tímidamente golpeándome el hombro mientras no puedo evitar la risa ante su reacción.-¿Cómo piensas eso?

-Oh…¿Me equivoqué acaso? – Digo muy segura y con doble intención- Desde que ingresó a nuestra clase estás…

-Sussh, por favor Emma, no me lo hagas más difícil- dice nerviosa mirando para otro lado y evitándome la mirada.

-Esta bien. Pero sabes que algún día tendrás que decírselo, ¿no?

Nuestra conversación se ve interrumpida por un pitido por parte de Paul. Cuando fijo mi vista en la pista veo a Alan en el suelo quejándose de su pierna. Me preocupa que se halla lastimado.

-¡Falta!- Grita Kya desde su puesto para ayudar a incorporarse al castaño.

Su hermano tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Eso es tarjeta amarilla o incluso roja Paul!-Reclama Will desde la portería.

-Estáis exagerando.-Dice despreocupado el atleta.-Solo he intentado robarle la pelota eso es todo.

-¡Le has hecho una entrada en toda regla!

-Cálmate Kya, ¿o es que temes perder?

El tono de suficiencia de Kevin me empieza a crispar. Ver dolorido a Alan, que se apoya levemente en el hombro de la pelirrosa, solo me preocupa más.

-Kevin es un bruto, ¿cuándo aprenderá?- Reclama Nicolle junto a mí.-Encima Alan es su muñeco de trapo particular.

-Chicas, voy a acercarme por si necesitan de ayuda- Dice Maya incorporándose de su asiento para dirigirse a la pista.

-Cool-Dice Anika.

-Es bueno tener en casos así a alguien en la clase que sepa algunas nociones básicas de primeros auxilios o enfermería.

-Sí…-Digo aún preocupada viendo como Maya empieza a echarle un vistazo a la pierna de mi amigo en el borde de la pista mientras los hermanos comienzan una nueva discusión que Paul intenta de calmar.

Maya quería ser enfermera en un futuro como su madre, Mylène Haprèle, por lo que tenía ciertas ideas de medicina por ella y de primeros auxilios. Tenía un corazón de oro y aunque era muy tímida, era una chica muy dulce y alegre. Siempre iba acompañada de Anika Couffaine, quién era mucho más reservada. Ambas chicas eran amigas desde siempre y se complementaban; tal y como Nicolle y yo.

Al cabo del rato vi como mi amigo se reincorporaba tranquilamente después de que Maya le hubiera masajeado la pierna calmándole el dolor. Eso me alivió y sentí como la tensión antes acumulada contra Kevin se iba reduciendo.

-Tranquila, estará bien- Dice Nicolle con una mano sobre mi hombro. Ambas mirábamos en dirección a mi amigo de ojos ámbar.

-Lo sé. Es fuerte y puede con todo. Pero eso no quita que me preocupe- Digo resignada- Siempre Kevin se está metiendo con él y me molesta en cierta parte.

-¡Aja! Si, si…solo es preocupación, ¿no?- Dice mi amiga con una sonrisa ladeada.

-¿Eh?- No logro comprender lo que quiere decir, pero pierde mi atención al escuchar de nuevo un nuevo pitido de que reinicia el juego. Parece que Paul ha podido calmar la situación entre los hermanos, pero ambos se miran con una cara de desafía que intimidaría hasta al más valiente.

Empieza el juego y el balón es de nuevo de Alan.

Tomo el ejemplo de mi amiga.

-¡Vamos Alan! ¡Es tuya!

Con un movimiento magistral el castaño nos deja a todos sorprendidos haciéndole un amago a Leo, quién intentaba robarle el balón.

-¡Eso es Alan! –Grita entusiasta de pie igual que yo Nicolle a mi lado.

-¡Sigue así! – Grito emocionada por la rapidez y la buena jugada de mi mejor amigo.

Tiene la oportunidad de hacer el pase de oro a Kya y así marcar un gol a Ian que está en la portería. Kevin se acerca por detrás hacia él. Veo las intenciones de éste para hacerle otra entrada a mi amigo y me asusto.

-¡Alan! ¡Cuidado por detrás!

Girándose sobre sí mismo el castaño ha esquivado al otro como si tuviera ojos en la espalda y le ha lanzado el balón por el aire a Kya. Esta ha rematado con la cabeza el balón hacia la portería. Ian no ha tenido posibilidad de pararlo.

-¡Sí!

-¡Goooool!- Grita mi amiga entusiasta abrazándome mientras Paul pita el final del partido.

Cuando vuelvo a mirar hacia la pista veo a Kya y a Alan chocando las palmas y después también los veo con Will, quien se ha acercado desde la portería. Kevin refunfuña alejándose, minetras Ian y Nathan se acercan a los otros chicos felicitando a Alan y Kya por el buen pase y el remate de cabeza.

Nosotras también decidimos acercarnos al centro de la pista, en donde están todos.

-Wuau chicos esa última jugada ha sido lo más- Dice Nicolle.

-No ha sido nada- Responde Kya- Todo el mérito lo tiene Alan. Ha sido el que más se ha lucido a pesar del dolor de tobillo que seguro tienes aún por la entrada de Kevin.

-Bueno…no es la gran cosa…-Dice tímidamente mi amigo.

-De verdad que has estado increíble en el último pase Alan- Digo dirigiéndome a él- Por un momento pensamos que Kevin te iba a hacer otra entrada, ¿seguro estás bien?

-Eh…yo…Cla-cla-¡Claro! ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?- Dice tímidamente.

-Me alegro mucho- Respondo sonriente y entusiasta.

-Chicas, os dejo un momento. Tengo que comprobar que a mi hermano no se le suba el orgullo por la derrota- Dice apenada pero entre risas la pelirrosa mientras se marcha en dirección donde se fue su hermano.

-Cool- Responde Anika.

-Yo…yo voy…voy a recoger los materiales… ¡Sí eso! ¡Nos vemos!- Dice de repente y presuroso el pelicastaño marchándose del corrillo que se había creado en el centro de la pista. Me extraña su actitud. Qué raro…

De lejos veo como se tropieza con uno de los balones de fútbol regados por la pista y cae de espaldas de culo, provocando una leve risa entre Will y Nicolle a mis espaldas. Yo me sigo preguntando, por el contrario, si de verdad no le molesta demasiado el tobillo.

-¿Cómo es que ha jugado tan bien hace unos instantes y ahora se tropieza con todo? Creía que ya estaba bien- Pregunta de fondo Paul.

-Quizás es que antes estaba demasiado concentrado en "algo" especial- Dice con burla Will.

-La motivación suficiente puede mover montañas- Secunda Nicolle.

-¿Eh? – Me digo a mí misma volviendo al tema de conversación del grupo y perdiendo de vista a mi amigo.

.

.

.

 **Holaaa a todos y a todas mis queridas mariquitas y gatos negros!**

 **¿Cómo andáis? ¿Os gustaron los prólogos? Pues espero que os guste más la historia.**

 **Como ya os habréis supuesto, esta historia va a tratar sobre la nueva generación de héroes tras Marinette y Adrien como Ladybug y Cat Noir. Los capítulos los iré publicando basándome en la primera temporada de la serie, es decir, a cada capítulo corresponde el nombre de un villano. ¿Podrán nuestros héroes superar las nuevas dificultades que se les presenta?**

 **Para los más confundidos en cuanto a los personajes nuevos (los de la clase) voy a hacer a continuación una lista :**

 _-Emma/Ladybug (hija de Marinette y Adrien)_

 _-Alan/ Chat Noir (hijo de Alya y Nino)_

 _-Nicolle (hija de Chloe y Nathaniel)_

 _\- Will (alumno nuevo del extranjero)_

 _-Kevin y Kya (hijos de Kim y Alix)_

 _\- Paul (hijo de Sabrina y Max)_

 _-Anika (hija de Juleka)_

 _-Maya (hija de Iván y Mylène)_

 _-Ian (hijo de Mireille)_

 _-Leo (hijo de Aurore )_

 _-Mia (hija de Lila) P.D (Aún no aparece, spoiler)_

 _-Alice (hija de Rose y el príncipe Ali) P.D. (Aún no aparece, spoiler)_

 **¿Habrá más personajes? ¿Veremos a los viejos? Si queréis saber más de esta nueva aventura seguid leyendo. Estoy ansiosa por saber vuestra opinión. Comentadme en los reviews si queréis que siga subiendo.**

 **Nos vemos en una próxima entrada; cuidado con los akumas y...**

 **Tikki, puntos fuera!**

 **Plagg, garras fuera!**


End file.
